


The Devil in I

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Balor's a nice dude, Demonic Possession, Finn's a curious kid, Gen, I've had this idea stuck for a good bit, Kid Fic, Kinda, Kinda inspired by the Slipknot song of the same name, Self-Indulgent, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: The crown of black and red tendrils hid most of his features, but Finn could make out two bright blue eyes studying him. A set of teeth looked as if they were both painted on and springing from his torso. The room was freezing by that point, Finn being able to see his breaths in white puffs, the quiet almost deafening.When strange things begin to occur, Finn notices a man that always appears when they do. Is he weirded out? Yeah. Is he curious? Also yeah.





	The Devil in I

For as long as he could remember, the demon had been apart of his life, his earliest memories being from childhood. When he was younger, Finn could feel another presence, a dark presence, however he could never figure out who or what emitted it.

 

When Finn recently turned four, he noticed a strange man in the corner of his eye, black smoke wisping around him. Curiosity and a slight bit of fear arose from him, and he kept seeing the man in his line of vision. Sometimes he felt the room he was in go cold suddenly, and a shiver would run down his spine before he felt the room return back to the warmth it had.

 

After that incident, he told his parents about it and described what was happening. They reassured him that it was his imagination, but the young boy couldn’t shake off those unsettling feelings.

 

When he was seven, that was when he first met the demon. The room went cold once again, but this time, Finn saw the lights flickering and the television flashing to static. There was that dark presence, but it was stronger, and the air felt like it was weighing down on his ribcage. That’s when he noticed the man besides him.

 

The crown of black and red tendrils hid most of his features, but Finn could make out two bright blue eyes studying him. A set of teeth looked as if they were both painted on and springing from his torso. The room was freezing by that point, Finn being able to see his breaths in white puffs, the quiet almost deafening.

 

“Who are you? What are you? How are you here?” Question fired from his tongue quickly, his voice sounding strange to Finn himself, strange after being silent for what felt like hours.

 

The man tilted his head slightly, his lips forming into some kind of frown. They parted, sucking in a breath and rasping, “Host...” 

 

“Host?” The young boy managed before the man dissolved into smoke and retreated into the shadows. He continued to sit on the couch bewildered and startled until he heard the front door unlock. Finn decided to keep quiet about this, there was no way his parents would believe him seeing as the strange man just disappeared.

 

For weeks, there was no signs of the man, but that didn’t stop Finn from digging up information. He decided to ask his siblings, hoping that they would at least know about it.  
“What do you call a disappearing person?” He asked his older sister, Claire, one day.

 

“A magician.” She replied, eyes focused on the paper she was writing. Finn scrunched his nose a bit, thinking back to how the man looked like. When he heard the word magician, the young boy imagined a tall man in a top hat, suit and cape. But the strange man did not resemble that at all.

 

With a twist of his lips, Finn decided to press a bit. “Are you sure?” He questioned. Claire looked up from her paper, giving him a half hearted stink eye, and Finn gave her a sheepish smile.

 

“Well, you just said disappearing person pipsqueak. Be more specific.”

 

Finn thought back to that day, to how the atmosphere felt. It was freezing, the air of the room feeling heavy, it smelled like fire and cinders. The blue eyes that peered at him curiously through the crown of tassels. And that’s when he felt the dark presence lurking through him, the familiar but unexplainable sensation.

 

And that’s when he felt a blast of heat hit his face and images of a monster appeared in his mind. A shriek emitted from Finn’s mouth as he fell back, Claire calling his name as she rushed to his side.

 

“You scared the shit out of me pipsqueak. Are you okay?” She asked. Finn nodded, and looked up at her.

 

“What else disappears, besides a magician?”

 

Claire raised an eyebrow, a concerned glint in her eyes. “Well, a ghost I suppose. Why?”

 

Finn looked at Claire innocently, shrugged, and stood up. He could feel his sister’s curious eyes as he dashed out of her room, mind racing as he felt like he figured it out. The boy didn’t notice the shadowy figure behind him, peering at him curiously. What a strange human, the demon thought.

 

When he was tucked into bed and feigned sleep, Finn waited for a few minutes, an eye cracking open slowly. Hoping that he wouldn’t be checked up on, the boy quietly rummaged through his drawer, grabbing and clicking on the flashlight he had. Finn sat quietly in his bed, waiting for the ghost to appear.

 

It felt like an eternity before the air felt cold, though perhaps it was six or seven minutes. The smell of ash and fire filled the room before a figure began to move from the shadows, and Finn sucked in an anxious breath.

 

The man appeared the same as before, with curious eyes scanning him. The silence between them was deafening, the only sound was Finn breathing. 

 

“Are you a ghost?” The question slipped out of Finn’s mouth and he clamped his mouth shut, afraid of what might happened. What the boy didn’t expect was the sound of   
chuckling coming from the ghost. 

 

“I’m not a ghost, Finn, but you are close though.” The voice sounded deep and monstrous, but the tone was gentle. Finn looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes. A small grin formed on the man’s face, the teeth on his torso snapping a bit. “I’m a demon, but I ain’t no ordinary demon.”

 

“What kind of demon are you?”

 

“I’m the king of demons, Balor.”

 

Finn’s eyes widened as he remembered the legend of Balor, and he swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. “Why are you here?” He mentally kicked himself for sounding small and scared, but he couldn’t help it, this was Balor. “Why were you following me around? How do you know my name?”

 

The grin dropped from the demon’s face, shadows growing dark, and Finn almost let go of his flickering flashlight. 

 

“You’re my host, or well, I suppose I should explain.” The boy gave the demon a nod, and Balor sighed softly. “I am tied to you, as you are to me. I can’t really be on the surface world because-” Balor gestured to himself with a small chuckle.

 

“So… I’m like your human half?”

 

“Not exactly, you’re more like my tether to the surface world, I’m apart of you. And…” He trailed off, eyes shifting to the side.

 

“And what?” Finn pressed, curious to know the rest. 

 

Another sigh emitted from the demon’s mouth, before he looked at Finn “I can uh, take over you, though in necessary circumstances.” Balor said, a small frown on his face.

 

“So you’re apart of my life? Forever?”

 

“I suppose so, but I won’t intervene in your life. It’s more like I’ll watch from the sidelines, I can guide you, I won’t cause harm.” 

 

Finn took in all the information quietly, lips pursed in a line and eyes downcast. Balor was scary at first, but the explanations he gave were somewhat comforting. Well, except the being apart of each other, that was slightly unsettling. 

 

“Will anyone else see you or not?” When Finn looked up, Balor was gone, and confusion with a bit of panic set in. “Balor?”

 

 _“Don’t worry, I’m here.”_ A voice echoed within him, startling the boy. Finn noted the that Balor’s presence felt stronger now, but he reminded himself that Balor said he wouldn’t cause harm. 

 

“Where are you?”

 

 _“In your subconscious, or mind. This way you won’t worry.”_ Finn couldn’t fight the quiet giggle escaping him, and he heard Balor asking, _“What’s so funny?”_

 

“Your voice, it sounds like mine, it’s not so scary anymore.”

 

_“I’m not scary, and besides I’m in your mind, of course I sound like you.”_

 

“Whatever you say.” Finn stifled a yawn, and settled into the blankets. “Goodnight Balor.”

 

 _“Goodnight Finn.”_ Balor whispered as felt his host fall into sleep’s hold. The future is going to be interesting for the both of them, the demon could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who officially broke out of writer's block? Me! Please leave ur thoughts n stuff, also drop by icchampbalor on tumblr!


End file.
